Knife
__NOEDITSECTION__ Kanji 今宵　凍りついた刃で この身　切り裂いてくれないか いずれ　剥がれてしまうならば その手で　縛（いまし）めて 翳（かげ）る雲隠れの　月に惑わされ 闇を駆けて消える　一筋の希望 君の姿さえも　上手く描けずに 乱れていく風の　行方追いかける （始まりの場所　偽りの同情　背負うにはあまりにも大きな代償） 誰も知らない一刻（いちびょう）先へ （近付いてみな　触れてみたけりゃ　そこにあるものを全て壊して来な） 飛び込んでみせてあげる 今宵　凍りついた刃で この身　切り裂いてくれないか いずれ　剥がれてしまうならば その手で　縛（いまし）めて たとえ星も見えぬ　闇に堕ちるとも 胸に燃え続ける　紅の炎 刃持つこの手で　命を散らして 求めるほど夢は　彼方遠ざかる （薄れゆく微笑　降り積もる罪障（ざいしょう）　身も心も狂わす永劫（えいごう）の恋情（れんじょう）） 誰も行けない　月の向こうへ （傷付いてみな　抱いて欲しけりゃ　綺麗事言わないで本気で来な） 忍び込んでみせてあげる 今宵　腐りかけた腕（かいな）に その身　抱かせてくれないか 明日　別れる運命ならば 今すぐ　引き裂いて 今宵　廻りめぐる縁（えにし）が この身　貫いて消えてゆく やがて　移ろう想いならば 今だけ　くちづけて 今宵　凍りついた刃で この身　切り裂いてくれないか いずれ　剥がれてしまうならば その手で　縛（いまし）めて Romaji akiramenai tatoe tsuki no mukou made datte anata o oikakeru kono te de tokihanatta warushiki enishi koyoi koso tachikitte miseyou koyoi kooritsuita yaiba de kono mi kirisaite kurenai ka izure hagarete shimau naraba sono te de imashimete yo no douri to yara de ware o shibareru to omou no ka hito to wa oroka na mono yo kageru kumogakure no tsuki ni madowasare kioku yami o kakete kieru hitosuji no kibou kimi no sugata sae mo umaku egakezu ni midarete yuku kaze no yukue oikakeru (hajimari no basho itsuwari no doujou seou ni wa amari ni mo ookina daishou) dare mo shiranai ichibyou-saki e (chikazuite mina furete mitakerya soko ni aru mono o subete kowashite kina) tobikonde misete ageru no taisetsu na mono o kakete koyoi kooritsuita yaiba de mono o mamoru tame ni kono mi kirisaite kurenai ka izure hagarete shimau naraba sono te de imashimete kako no kioku kindan no koi ni ochiru futari soshite hitofuri no youtou o te ni suru shounen tatoe hoshi mi mienu yami ni ochiru to mo mune ni moetsuzukeru kurenai no honoo yaiba motsu kono te de inochi o chirashite motomeru hodo yume wa kanata toozakaru (usureyuku bishou furitsumoru zaishou mi mo kokoro mo kuruwasu eigou no renjou) dare mo ikenai tsuki no mukou e (kizutsuite mina daite hoshikerya kireigoto iwanaide honki de kina) shinobikonde misete ageru koyoi kusarikaketa kaina ni sono mi idakasete kurenai ka ashita wakareru sadame naraba ima sugu hikisaite no shoujo to aisuru shounen to nyonin sorezore mokuteki no tame ni youtou o te ni shita shounen hito o kiriayameru koto o konomu youtou Ayasaki arawareta shoujo o aishite shimatta sono aisuru shoujo no tame ni shoujo o mamorinagara shounen o sagasu tabi ni deru tsuki no hikari de chikara o eru meitou Gekkou shimatta kioku ushinatta kiokku o torimodosu tame ni ano shounen o sagashimotomeru yuitsu no kioku no tegakari o motomete koyoi megurimeguru enishi ga kono mi tsuranuite kiete yuku yagate utsurou omoi naraba ima dake kuchizukete YURUSANAI koyoi kooritsuita yaiba de kono mi kirisaite kurenai ka izure hagarete shimau naraba sono te de imashimete ni tomo ni ayumu to chikaiai shikashi unmei ga sore o yurusazu kanojotachi ni fukou o meijita kono sekai de deatta kakegae no nai hito o mo ushinai subete o ushinatta shoujo no monogatari Español incluso si tengo que perseguir a todos ustedes Esta noche, con la hoja de congelados, el fin de proteger a sus seres queridos no te matará este cuerpo mío? Si se despega, no importa qué, por favor me unen con las manos. la memoria perdida en el pasado ... Dos personas cayeron en un amor pecaminoso ... Y entonces un niño obtiene una espada demoníaca. Incluso si quedan atrapados en la oscuridad sin estrellas, esta llama carmesí se ira en mi seno. Con una cuchilla en la mano, estoy listo para descartar mi vida, como mi sueño elude más lejos cuanto más lo persiguen. (Las sonrisas decoloración, los pecados de pilotes, y este amor eterno, que conduce su cuerpo y el corazón loco.) Hacia el otro lado de la luna desconocido para todos. (Trate de hacerse daño, si quiere ser aceptado, vienen a mí en serio, sin decir ninguna palabra más elocuente.) Yo te mostraré que puedan derivar de la derecha adentro Esta noche, con estos brazos podridos de la mina, No me deja abrazar tu cuerpo? Si el destino nos separará mañana, por favor, mátame ahora. niño y una mujer, ambos amantes de la misma chica, con el fin de alcanzar sus metas individuales, el chico con la espada demonio ... El demonio Ayasaki espada, con hambre de sangre humana. de haber caído en el amor con la chica que aparece frente a ella, por el bien de la chica que ama, mientras que su protección, ella va en un viaje en busca de la joven, llevar a la famosa espada Gekkou, que obtiene la energía de luz de la luna. memoria perdida ... Con el fin de recuperar esa memoria perdida, ella busca que el niño, ella busca el único indicio de su memoria. Esta noche, voy a perecer lejos como el destino siempre bucle penetra a través de mi cuerpo. Si debemos encontrar otros amores con el tiempo, por lo menos vamos a besar en este momento. Imperdonable. Esta noche, con la hoja de congelados, no te matará este cuerpo mío? Si se despega, no importa lo que por favor me unen con las manos. hizo un voto de vivir juntos, pero su destino no permitiría que, y en lugar de organizar las desgracias para ellos. Esta es una historia donde una niña ha perdido todo, hasta su más alto por ser querido en el mundo entero. Ingles I will not give up, even if I have to chase after you all the way beyond the moon. This wicked destiny released by my hands, I will sever it this very night. Tonight, with that frozen blade, won't you slay this body of mine? If I should be peeled away no matter what, then please bind me with your hands. Do you really think you can bind me with the reasons and moralities of this world? Humans are such foolish creatures. Muddled by the darkening moon hidden in the clouds, lost memory my only ray of hope runs through the darkness and disappears. Not even able to make out your figure and features, I chase after the whereabouts of the disheveling wind. (The place where everything started, the faked sympathy, and a reparation too heavy to carry on the back.) Towards that brief instant unknown to anyone. (Try getting closer, if you want to lay your hands on me, come after you've destroyed everything over there.) I will show you that I can leap right in. wagering what's the most precious... Tonight, with that frozen blade, order to protect their loved one won't you slay this body of mine? If I should be peeled away no matter what, then please bind me with your hands. lost memory from the past... Two people fell into a sinful love... And then a boy obtained a demon sword. Even if I become trapped in starless darkness, this crimson flame will rage on in my bosom. With a blade in my hand, I'm ready to discard my life, as my dream eludes further away the more I pursue it. (The fading smiles, the piling sins, and this perpetual love that drives your body and heart mad.) Towards the other side of the moon unknown to anyone. (Try getting hurt, if you want to be embraced, come to me seriously without saying any more eloquent words.) I will show you that I can creep right in. Tonight, with these rotting arms of mine, won't you let me embrace your body? If fate will separate us tomorrow, then please slay me now. boy and a woman, both loving the same girl, in order to achieve their individual goal, the boy with the demon sword... The demon sword Ayasaki, hungry for human blood. fallen in love with the girl appearing in front of her, for the sake of the girl she loves, while guarding her, she goes on a journey searching for the boy, carrying the famous sword Gekkou, which draws power from moonlight. lost memory... In order to retrieve that lost memory, she searches for that boy, she searches for the only clue to her memory. Tonight, I will perish away as the ever-looping destiny pierces through my body. If we should find other loves eventually, at least let us kiss at this moment. UNFORGIVABLE. Tonight, with that frozen blade, won't you slay this body of mine? If I should be peeled away no matter what then please bind me with your hands. made a vow to live together, but their destiny would not allow that, and instead arranged misfortunes for them. This is a story where a girl has lost everything, even her most dearly loved one in the entire world. Categoría:Hatsune Miku Categoría:Kagamine Len Categoría:Kagamine Rin Categoría:LukaDoll Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:Ingles Categoría:2010 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Letra Categoría:Letras: